


Lie There Hand in Hand

by roxashighwind



Series: CR Rare Pair Week 2017 [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: “You’re not going to fight Trinket.” Pike’s hands tightened on Tova’s hips when the other woman shifted, worried that she may have instigated a fight without necessarily meaning to do so.“I could.”“Please don’t.”-Reunited after years apart, Pike and Tova have been settling into their rekindled relationship. Some friendly teasing goes a touch too far before everything gets sorted out again.CR Rare Pair Week Day 2: F/F Pairing





	Lie There Hand in Hand

**Author's Note:**

> It's still technically Day 2 in California as I'm posting this, so it totally counts as being posted on time! 
> 
> I've been wanting to write and post something Pike/Tova since Tova guested, and I'm happy to offer this short-ish fic to the community! 
> 
> Title from "Flaws" by Bastille.

“The scars are new.”

“The hair’s a big change.”

“You can turn into a bear.”

“You can have glowing wings.”

“I think ‘turning into a bear’ absolutely trumps my wings.” Pike’s fingers traced a long scar along the soft skin of Tova’s inner elbow. 

“That tickles.” Tova captured Pike’s fingers, playing with them between her own. “And I dunno. Wings are pretty cool.”

“But they’re just additive, and super temporary. You can turn into a bear and stay that way if you wanted, and it’s all of you. That’s so cool.”

She half sat up, propped on her forearm to level a mock-serious face at Pike. “You’re thinking about Trinket, aren’t you?”

“He’s such a good bear, Tova!” Pike replied seriously and then promptly dissolved into giggles. “He really is the best bear though,” she added when she got herself under control.

Tova swung a leg over Pike and shifted until she straddled Pike’s hips. “Oh really?”

“Yup!” She popped the ‘p’ with a grin. She slid her hands lightly up Tova’s unclothed legs until she could fit her fingers around the curves of her hips. “He makes the cutest noises and he’s such a good fighter.” 

A soft growl rumbled in Tova’s chest. “We’ll see about that.” 

“You’re not going to fight Trinket.” Pike’s hands tightened on Tova’s hips when the other woman shifted, worried that she may have instigated a fight without necessarily meaning to do so.

“I could.”

“Please don’t.” 

Tova pouted for barely a second before she flattened herself over Pike. It was a move that Pike had affectionately dubbed ‘flat bear,’ and never failed to get a giggle out of the cleric.

“Ooof!” Pike made soft noises of protest that faded into pleased sounds as Tova began to nuzzle her neck. “I want to say that this is some sort of cheating.”

“Maybe.” She hummed against the hinge of Pike’s jaw, lip brushing over Pike’s skin. “Maybe not.”

“Whatever it is, it’s working.” She tilted her head back to give Tova more real estate to nuzzle. “Don’t stop.” 

Her lips trailed along Pike’s neck, small kisses meant to tease as she shifted to get a knee between Pike’s thighs. She raised herself slowly, all the while sucking a mark just under the edge of Pike’s jaw. Abruptly she pulled away, and leveled a semi-serious look at Pike. “Say I’m best bear.”

Pike sank into the bed with a groan. “Tovaaaa.” 

Tova drug out Pike’s name in return. “Say I’m best bear and I’ll get back to what I was doing.”

“You know you’re the only bear I’ll sleep with, but I love my honorary nephew very mu-”

She poked at Pike’s exposed ribs, hitting a spot she knew for a fact was ticklish. “Pike.” Her lower lip stuck out in an exaggerated pout, and she shifted to straddle Pike’s hips once more. 

“Oh shit, Tova… I didn’t mean to…”

Tova’s gaze dropped to the center of Pike’s chest, her poking finger tracing a line just under the swell of Pike’s breast. “Forget it.” 

She pushed herself up on an elbow to more easily reach Tova’s face with one hand. “No, no, no. That’s not how this works.” Blue eyes scanned Tova’s face intently, a small furrow between her brows. “I took it too far and made you worry. I’m sorry.”

Tova met her eyes for a moment before she closed them. “It’s stupid. I know you…” She couldn’t say the L-word. “I know you wouldn’t sleep with Trinket.” 

“At least not sexually. He’s a good cuddler and so war-”

She rolled her eyes, and cut Pike off with a solid kiss. “Don’t make it weird.”

Pike’s thumb traced along the scar the ran under Tova’s eye. “I’ve spent a lot of time with Vox Machina; it’s hard not to make it weird.” 

Tova conceded the point with a low sound in the back of her throat. “I know you didn’t mean to make me worry. I’m getting better with the teasing, but I’m still not great.”

“For what it’s worth…” Pike started, and pushed herself up further until she was sitting with Tova in her lap. Both hands cupped around Tova’s cheeks, and she made sure that Tova met her eyes before she said, “You really are my favorite bear.” 

Her heart jumped in her chest, loudly enough that she had to wonder if Pike could hear or feel it. “Sap.”

“Yeah, yeah.” She squished Tova’s cheeks with a sunny smile, and slid her hands down her neck. One hand detours over Tova’s chest while the other hooked carefully around her neck to pull her closer. “Now that all that’s sorted,” she began, her bright smile sliding into a bit of a smirk.

The hand on Tova’s chest spent a few long seconds tracing the shape of her collarbone before it drifted down. “Tease,” she murmured into their air between them before she pressed her mouth against Pike’s. 

“Only a tease if I don't plan on following through,” Pike replied between kisses. Fingers of one hand set on Tova’s nipple, lightly playing with the peaked flesh as her other hand skimmed along the taller woman’s back. She traced scars, old and new, as she urged Tova closer. 

The kiss broke only for her head to fall back; Pike’s mouth settled at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, teeth gently worrying a mark into her skin. “You keep squishing me closer and you won’t get to keep playing with my tits,” Tova warned breathlessly. 

With a last, firm suck, Pike pulled back with an audible pop. “Well we can’t have that now, can we?” She grinned at Tova, mouth red from the combination of kissing and working the (frankly massive) mark into her lover’s skin. In a move that was impressive not for the actual movement itself but the speed at which she accomplished it, Pike got Tova laid out under her on the bed. Her hands found their way onto Tova’s breasts, a thigh firmly between the were-bear’s, and a cheeky smile on her lips.

Tova pulled her in for another kiss, fingers threading through Pike’s loose hair to keep her close. “You’re pretty great,” she breathed between kisses.

Warmth spread through her, dually centered in her chest and low in her belly. “You’re pretty great, too, I guess.” 


End file.
